flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55,56 ---- Smokeash unsheathed his claws as he - this time - successfully managed to shove Wasppaw off Palepaw, inflicting some shallow wounds into the tom's pelt. ---- Wasppaw turned around to face Smokeash. "What you doing, hmmm?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:04, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw's vision began to clear and she struggled to sit up. Lost souls in reverie 22:11, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "Getting you off of her." Smokeash's tail flicked angrily, which only made Wasppaw even more annoyed. He then leaped at the older tom, who was prepared to meet him, and they started fighting near where Palepaw now was. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:14, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "Apples?" Palepaw moaned, disoriented. Lost souls in reverie 22:16, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (palepaw <333) Smokeash was winning the fight, and Wasppaw - who was already weakened by the previous fight with Palepaw - was growing weaker. Smokeash landed a few blows on Wasppaw, before getting off of him and backing off. "Don't you dare." ---- Wasppaw, whose pelt was criss-crossed with cuts, stared blearily at Smokeash. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:19, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Her vision cleared though her head was spinning. " W-wait..." she said, struggling to her paws, but no one heard her. Lost souls in reverie 22:22, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Wasppaw tried struggling to his paws, but failed: the wounds that had been inflicted on him were proving to be fatal. His vision got even more blurrier. ---- Smokeash padded over to his daughter. "You're safe, Palepaw." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:25, January 2, 2016 (UTC) " Wasppaw?" she brushed past her father and ran to her clanmate's ide. Lost souls in reverie 22:39, January 2, 2016 (UTC) The light in Wasppaw's eyes seemed to burn as Palepaw came into close range, but it was not for long. The tom's vision turned scarlet, then black before his head rolled off to the side. He was dead, and it was too late to help him now. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:40, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw stared in shock at the body. No. No, no, no! So much dying... my siblings, my mother, my Clanmates. ''She collapsed into a crouch, prodding his body with her muzzle. As expected, nothing happened. A balloon of sorrow expanded in her chest and emerged in a cry. But the tabby cried out from shock more than pain, horror more than sorrow. Wasppaw had not been kind to her, but he was like a brother, and Clanmate. She mourned the death but not the dead. Lost souls in reverie 01:22, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Griffinpaw swore he heard a scream - but he reassured himself that it wasn't anything he should worry about. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 01:31, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (whiskers, is it possible that you could do cove's kitting soon?) Maplepaw was looking for Hawkpaw. ---- Snowdrift was incredibly jumpy, seeing as his mate was due to kit any day now. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:51, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (i guess, i'll try to do it tomorrow) Hawkpaw angled his ears towards Maplepaw and skipped over to her.---- Infernopaw settled down beside his mate. "You alright?"---- Hiddenshade narrowed his eyes at Cypresspaw as he hogged down a rabbit.---Songpaw was bored. 02:02, January 3, 2016 (UTC) " You killed him!" Palepaw said numbly to her father, Lost souls in reverie 02:18, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (cool - on the mention of new cats, I might make myself a loner/sc cat; if I do, she'll be named something related to the name Rinko) Griffinpaw shrugged off his doubts and trotted towards his sister, Songpaw. "Hey sis, what's up?" Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 02:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ('kay) Smokeash backed off. "...I- I didn't mean..." ---- Maplepaw's green eyes lit up as Hawkpaw came over. "Hi!" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:30, January 3, 2016 (UTC) " No, I just..." she broke off, staring uncomprehendingly at Wasppaw's body. " Never mind. I'm taking him home." Palepaw grabbed the scruff of her brother-turned-nemises and began to drag him home. Before she vanished from sight, she turned around and looked Smokeash in the eye. The pain that she'd never known her parents, this pain multiplied by meeting him, the happiness that she used as a mask, and the love she felt for her father pooled into her gaze. Palepaw then turned and marched into the forest, not looking back. Lost souls in reverie 03:33, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Smokeash met his daughter's gaze one last time before he turned around and headed back to his Clan's camp. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:31, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (Lost souls in]] reverie 14:58, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Cypresspaw's blue eyes clouded with grief, and he stared at his brother unmoving body in shock. Hiddenshade stood beside his near-twin son, cringing and looking as if he suddenly became extremely sick, his eyes growing dull and tail drooping with his head. 21:36, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:54, January 3, 2016 (UTC) She couldn't be as sad as the others were. He'd tried to kill ''her. The wails and sobs wouldn't come, but Palepaw still remained close to his body. She lowered her muzzle to touch it to his flank, then recoiled at how cold it was. Palepaw's eyes clouded as Maplepaw moved beside her. Lost souls in reverie 22:16, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Griffinpaw stared at Wasppaw's body, seeing his friend upset. ''Oh, Palepaw... He walked towards his best friend, running his tail down her flank. He wasn't feeling much sadness - afterall, Wasppaw had tried to kill him as a kit, and the brown tom still had a nick in his ear. "You okay?" Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 22:27, January 3, 2016 (UTC) She flinched slightly, as he'd startled her out of her thoughts. " My brother's dead," she croaked. Her eyes were unfocused, and it didn't seem as if she recognized Griffinpaw at all. She seemed lost in her own world, a world where her conversation with her father replayed over and over. Lost souls in reverie 22:30, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Birchheart stared in shock at Wasppaw. "ScorchClan will pay for this!" she hissed, lashing her tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:26, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Wait." Streamwing cut in. "Willowstar wouldn't allow conflicts to happen like this. If we do something, we might cue an unintentional war. That's the last thing we need. A war will just kill cats, both ours and ScorchClan's. I'm sure there's a way around this without sparking a war." Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 23:31, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "How do ''you ''know she wouldn't do that?" Birchheart hissed and glared at Streamwing. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:34, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Streamwing glared back at Birchheart. "...Because I've seen her. It's been a while, but the last time I saw her, she was a calm and kind leader." Turning her gaze away, she muttered, "She's also my aunt." Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 23:42, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Birchheart felt anger creeping along her spine. ''So? that doesn't prove anything! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:45, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Streamwing knew that the ScorchClan leader would probably much rather discuss this issue than fight it. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 23:49, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Brichheart was going to about to agrue more when Violetheart's tail touched her shoulder. "Calm down, Streamwing's right, it's better to talk with Willowstar then fight." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:52, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Something exploded inside of Palepaw. " Will you just ''stop?! ''My brother is ''dead, and all you care about is silly war!" Smokeash and her grief for Wasppaw stormed inside of her. Why couldn't Wasppaw have died a good cat? Why? Why does my father have to be in a different Clan? StarClan, why? ''" If anyone talks about going to war again, I will- I will..." she trailed off in an angry sob. Her eyes were flashing with anger, the first time in her life. ''And ScorchClan has nothing to do with it. '' Lost souls in reverie 00:41, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Griffinpaw watched in distress. "P-Palepaw..." He had never seen her like this. He couldn't bear to see her like this. Her anger towards Streamwing and Birchheart...He needed to change her mood. "C-C'mon, let's try not to be too angry.." He was slightly fearful of her response. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 00:54, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw was furious, but she checked her anger as to not hurt her best friend. She swallowed hard and stared, eyes blazing, at Streamwing and Birchheart. Then she swept her gaze over the whole Clan, challenging everyone to defy her. Lost souls in reverie 01:00, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Griffinpaw was hurt by her anger, even if it wasn't at him. "Palepaw...." His blue gaze clouded with his hurt. He backed away from her slowly, his muscles tense. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 01:05, January 4, 2016 (UTC) " This isn't about you!"it came out harsher than she wanted it to, but she'd deal wit hit later. " This is about Wasppaw. We will ''not be going to war! This is not how we will honor his memory!" Lost souls in reverie 01:10, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "...'bout time someone says something." Cypresspaw muttered, praising Palepaw. 01:06, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "No..Palepaw..." Griffinpaw was torn. "I-I.." No! The tom's feelings were so mixed... "I-I have to go..." With that, he turned away and ran out of camp, closing his eyes and sprinting blindly. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 01:28, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Birchheart felt a little cooler now. She felt sort of bad for what she did. "I'm sorry, I flipped out," she mewed, a bit mad about admitting it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' n'o''''t' s'a''''y'i'n''''g' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''s]] 02:46, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk looked fed up with her warriors. Palepaw's right: and if they don't sort this out, I'm intervening. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 07:45, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Lilywing padded up to Copperdusk. "Please do something..." Floria Tosca 08:14, January 4, 2016 (UTC) (holy crud wall of code) Griffinpaw stopped running at last, panting before gazing around. The field where I showed her those fireflies... He whisked his tail to see if any of the lightning bugs would burst into the cold air. Seeing the beauty of these insects...He didn't know what was going on, but he waded into the field anyway. These are much more fun with Palepaw... The tom watched the insects fly up in front of him, but they couldn't lift his spirits, unlike their own, which they could carry forever. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 11:31, January 4, 2016 (UTC) " Well, you should be sorry!" Palepaw snapped, digging her claws into the earth. Lost souls in reverie 11:46, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Griffinpaw sat in the field of fireflies, sobbing quietly. He hated to see his friend like this. ''I can't mope for long. I've got to find a way to calm her down. He sighed and buried his face into his paws. But I can mope now. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 11:57, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah! I know that!" Birchheart growled. Whipping her tail she stalked into the warriors den and sat in her nest and glared at the cats outside. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y'i''''n'g'' it'' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''s]] 14:19, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Streamwing sighed and shook her head. And poor Griffinpaw... She was curious about where the tom had gone. "Makes me wonder where Griffinpaw is..." Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 19:23, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "About this argument?" Copperdusk questioned Lilywing. "I think they've sorted themselves out later, but I may speak to a few of them about it." --'The mind is just a complicated machine 19:42, January 4, 2016 (UTC) (ooh, she should totally not make up with Griffin before her death, much tragedy >:D). Anger like she'd never known was pulsing through her. How could they all be so calm? As suddenly as it had come, the anger drained from her. She felt guilty, a bit about her words, but mostly about making a scene at her brother's vigil. But she couldn't stand the talk of war. "If anyone wants to go to war," she said, surprised by her own threatening tone. " You will do so after we hold a proper vigil, and after my brother is buried." Lost souls in reverie 22:39, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk flicked her tail. She'd finally had enough. "Silence!" she hissed at her Clanmates. "Palepaw is right. We will mourn for Wasppaw first, and if we end up declaring war, it will be Stormstar's decision when he returns!" She then crouched down again: she was still very upset at her son's death. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:10, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw flinched. Her mother could be very intimidating when she wanted to be. Although she didn't want to act like a kit, Palepaw walked over and pressed her face into Copperdusk's fur, drinking in the scent she'd known since kithood. Lost souls in reverie 23:12, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk brushed her tail along Palepaw's spine, trying to calm the young she-cat down. ---- Maplepaw crouched by Wasppaw's body, looking upset. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:14, January 4, 2016 (UTC) (he'd be so upset but sure) Swanpaw wondered where her brother was, starting to become worried. "W-Where's my brother?!? Where's G-Griffinpaw?!?" Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 23:18, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Frozenstream watched the apprentices' unmoving body, a sad look in the tom's eyes. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:21, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Bitterness welled up inside Palepaw - her brother was ''dead. Yet she had no right to act like that, so she quickly pushed it down and flattened her ears to Swanpaw's wailing. Sensing she might distract her mother from Copperdusk's own grief, the apprentice licked her and scooted away. Lost souls in reverie 23:23, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "H-He ran off, I-I don't know where he is! H-He's my b-brother, I can't see him leave!" Swanpaw wailed. "He could be dead!" Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 23:28, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Rainpaw heard Swanpaw's screaming, and he scuttled back behind the apprentices' den even further. ---- Copperdusk felt Palepaw mve away. She stood there for a moment by herself, before joining Maplepaw. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:30, January 4, 2016 (UTC) She really wanted to tell Swanpaw to stop. Although she was annoyed, Palepaw could see where her fear came from. Ever the kind soul, she approached her denmate. The normally cheerful apprentice's eyes were clouded, and her fur was matted. " He's not dead," she said firmly. " Maybe he just wanted some air." (d'you guys wanna actually rp the burial?) Lost souls in reverie 23:32, January 4, 2016 (UTC) (we could, but if we do, whiskers might like to be on bc hidden and cypress) Copperdusk buried her nose into her son's bloodied fur, while Maplepaw did the same. --'The mind is just a complicated machine''' 23:34, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan